


Never

by himynameisv



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, Spoilers, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, character study of sorts, let's just hope they have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: WANDAVISION SPOILERS - Wanda's life has been disaster after disaster, and so the world spirals until it's just the two of them: Wanda and Vision.FEBUWHUMP PROMPT #28: "YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO"
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see that last episode of WandaVision? I was cryyying.
> 
> So, SPOILER ALERT for the series as a whole. Take this as my prediction for something that might happen next episode.

Wanda's life has been disaster after disaster.

Hit after hit.

Death after death.

Society expects her to move on, expects a redemption arc that will show everyone how strong she is (was).

Society expects her to grieve, but to keep on going when she's done.

(She doesn't think she'll ever stop.)

Society expects her to keep on living despite her world having been torn apart time and time again.

Society expects her to heal her fractures; no, society expects her to be impenetrable.

Society expects her to forget.

But she broke, and suddenly society paints her as the villain.

When Wanda was little, watching sitcoms and the like, she could never have imagined where her life would lead. She was a naive young girl back then, and naive young girls never survived in the world as they were.

They changed, and Wanda - Wanda had simply wanted to grasp her childhood once more. Sitcoms were where people laughed, where nobody got hurt, where nobody _died_.

People grow old in sitcoms.

People do not grow old in the hero business.

She doesn't expect to grow old.

But with Vision, at least she'd had a little hope.

(Wanda has never used her mind powers on herself, to make herself see her deepest and darkest fears - she doesn't know if she even _can_.)

(She thinks she knows what she'd see, anyways.)

Her mother and father were her bases, her foundations, water flowing downstream to her that she can never return. Pietro was her other half, their bond forged in the midst of war and death.

Pietro had understood, in a way only someone who had gone through the same thing could.

Vision had been different. Vision had always tried - _is always trying_ \- to learn more, understand more. He doesn't quite understand _her_ , but she thinks feeling her is enough.

It should've been enough.

But then Vision was gone, and then he was back, and Wanda let herself be swept away.

The nice, sweet, perhaps naive thing about Vision is that he had - _has_ \- a simple view of the world (it isn't quite biased, doesn't swing right or left, east or west; it just _is_ ).

Sometimes, people think too much. Wanda often questions her life, about why that bomb had never gone off (why _them_ ), and about why Pietro had decided to leave her that day with Ultron (why _him_ ).

Why she couldn't protect him, why they couldn't have stayed - just the two of them - together in life, as they'd promised one another, so long ago.

Sometimes, she wonders if any of this is even real, if this is some convoluted plot a real-life writer decided to plop onto her character.

It doesn't feel real.

Vision is different, now. He had been Jarvis, and Ultron, and the mind stone all in one. He had become his own being.

 _This_ Vision comes from her. Is he some idealized version that Wanda had come up with in her grief? Is he a ghost, a suspended animation of her beloved? Is he _even Vision_? Is he even real? (Is any of this even real?)

Nevertheless, it's apparent that he won't survive outside of this world Wanda had created with her powers.

He had almost died the last time he'd tried to get out.

He _will_ die if Wanda decides to take it down.

To Vision, it is a simple decision: the lives of others for his. It was simple then, and it is simple now.

Wanda doesn't know if she'd survive his (Second? Third? Fourth?) death.

She closes her eyes, and blocks out the people around them, telling her to _do the right thing_. But her moral compass is off, Vision her true north.

He kneels before her; striking familiarity hits her suddenly. She has the absurd urge to laugh. There is no stone to destroy this time, but it depends on her powers, all the same. History likes to repeat itself, wrecking her life over and over again.

Vision feels her anguish, her still raw grief; but he doesn't quite understand the decision she has to make, feeling enough to only get a glimpse.

The world spirals in her eyes until it's just the two of them - together, breathing, _alive_.

"You have to let me go," he says, pleading with her, telling her to let go of this fantasy, this town she holds hostage.

"Never," she says back.

(If Wanda used her powers on herself, she'd see death, and loss, and emptiness, and a growing hole in her chest.)

**Author's Note:**

> And...that ends my run of Febuwhump, for this year, at least! There was less actual whump than I was expecting, but I enjoyed doing it anyways.
> 
> Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! (And theories for the next and last episode, maybe?)


End file.
